


Newton's First Law

by Moodleznoodlez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, PHYSICS PUNS, Professor AU, Professor!Adrien, Slow Burn, Student!Marinette, possible smut in the future, this is going to be one hell of a train wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodleznoodlez/pseuds/Moodleznoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An object in motion will stay in that state of motion unless acted upon by an external force.</p>
<p>Marinette just wanted to pass her physics class and graduate, but having an attractive professor that she can't seem to stop running into is definitely throwing her life askew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Things in Motion!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since I was like 12, and since I'm an adult now why not destroy any credibility I might have had. 
> 
> I have no idea where this is going or if it's even good, but the premise wouldn't leave me alone, so strap in kiddies, CUZ WE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL.

_FUCK._

 

That was the only word that could accurately describe the sour mood Marinette was in as she dragged herself down the street. Normally she would look forward to her classes at the university. Her fashion and design classes were obviously her favorite, but even her non-major classes she found to be interesting. University was everything that she had hoped it would be, she had learned and grown so much, she was so grateful for the experience, even if it had taken her a while to get there. She had to take a few semesters off to help run her parents bakery when her mother had temporarily moved back to China to help take care of an ill relative. At first her parents had been adamant that she finish her studies uninterrupted, but Marinette insisted that she didn’t mind helping out, and the University wasn’t going anywhere. She would finish her studies one way or another, did a few semesters off really make that much of a difference? Marinette didn’t think so. Plus her own mother was putting her life on hold to help someone who was sick, of course Marinette was going to do all she could to alleviate any additional stress.

 It may have taken her longer than her friends, but she finally made it to her last semester before she graduated! She had a semester long internship at Agreste Industries that started a few weeks ago, which was going smoothly, and only had to take a couple more classes to finish up her degree. One of those classes happened to be physics.

 

_Fuck._

 

Marinette gritted her teeth. It’s not that she hated science, she just wasn’t particularly a fan of the subject. And physics? Now that was just a major pain in the ass. It was an intro level gen-ed course, so it’s not like anyone was expected to be a genius, but Marinette knew she was going to struggle big time. Oh well, she procrastinated long enough, better to just get it over with. Hopefully she’d get a good professor.

 

By the time Marinette made it into the building there was only five minutes before class started. _Shit_. She needed to get her ass in gear. Glancing down at her schedule crumpled in her hand she read off room number 407. She moved her gaze to the rooms in front of her. 212, 214, 216… okay, so obviously not here. She walked further down the hall attempting to locate a stairwell, but was met with a dead end. Seriously? Like science itself wasn’t confusing enough, did they really have to make the building confusing too? 

“Stupid science nerds and their stupid secret science stairwells”, she muttered under her breath, failing to make any progress on locating the classroom. Oh great, she was going to be late on the first day of class.

After a childish stomp on the ground she whirled around to try to retrace her steps and smacked right into a wall. She braced her hands on the wall to steady herself when she caught a whiff of cologne and then the _wall was MOVING??_

 

Oh.

 

That wasn’t a wall she ran her dumb ass into, it was a PERSON.

 

She finally looked up and her jaw dropped.

 

Oh.

 

It wasn’t just a person she ran her dumb ass into, but an insanely attractive person with the most gorgeous green eyes she’s ever seen and oh my god she didn’t know someone’s complexion could be _that_ _flawless_ -her train of thought was brought to a crashing halt when she realized her hands were still on the insanely attractive person’s chest. She could feel the hard muscle rippling underneath the linen of their dress shirt. _Woah, hot stuff._

 

A sharp intake of breath from above her made that previously crashed train of thought promptly explode.

 

She said that last bit out loud.

 

A loud startled squeak emerged from her throat as she threw herself backwards, hoping that maybe the universe was feeling kind and would let her die from a broken skull when she made contact with the floor. But of course the universe was being a giant dick and instead of letting her escape into the sweet embrace of death, the person she ran into grabbed her arms and held her steady.

 

“Hey, take it easy. I’m so sorry I was in a rush and didn’t see you in front of me. Are you alright?”

 

Even his voice sounded like it was fucking ripped, what the hell??

 

Her mouth tried to form words but only a garbled mess of noise spat out of her. The man holding her arms in his hands, which were large and so, so warm, knotted his brow in concern.  Oh yeah, maybe she should talk words like an actual human.

 

“I-I’m okay!” she squeaked. The man look unconvinced but let her go nonetheless.

 

“Well, if you’re sure…”, he glanced down at the watch on his wrist and hissed. 

“Ah I’m going to be late, again I’m sorry! Have a nice day!” he waved to her and lightly jogged down the hall. Marinette stood there with her arms limp, staring after him. Late?

 

_OH SHIT._ Her physics class! Her body suddenly remembered how to human and she bolted down the hallway. Eventually she found the stupid “hidden” stairwell, which she definitely did not blindly walk past 3 times. She entered room 407 at 10:05AM and silently prayed that the professor would be lenient on the first day as she slid into a vacant seat. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Oh God, that was beyond embarrassing! She was such an idiot! Only she would run into a super attractive guy and say something as mortifying as “ _hot stuff”  OUT LOUD._ Holding her head in her hands she desperately tried to will away the fire on her face. Oh come on Marinette, pull yourself together! She sucked in a large gulp of air and squared her shoulders. It wasn’t a big deal, things happen, people are clumsy sometimes, whatever! Plus the science building was massive, what were the chances of her ever seeing him again? Marinette chuckled to herself as she heard her professor clear his throat and begin to address the class. She was fine. Everything was fine. She opened her eyes and was met with the gorgeous green eyes of the man she tried to plow down minutes before.

 

“Good morning everyone, my name is Adrien Agreste and I will be your physics professor!”

 

_FUCK._


	2. Gravity Will Get you Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I didn't expect that many people to actually like this story. I screamed when I got like 1 kudos so I practically died when I got 95! And all those comments too!! Thanks friends, hopefully I won't disappoint :x 
> 
> Also, it seems like I've been putting these chapters out pretty fast. The first chapter I've had written for a while now, just didn't have the nerve to post it. So the next chapter might not happen till next week. 
> 
> Enjoy the monster you've all encouraged me to make.

Adrien Agreste, looking gorgeous and radiant like a ray of sunshine, was sitting at a long marble table in an immaculate dining room with his father, Gabriel Agreste. They were munching on absurdly expensive cheese and sipping wine out of crystal glasses. There was orchestral music playing softly in the background, though where it came from was anyone’s guess. The mansion probably just emitted fancy music on its own.

“Father”, started Adrien as he leaned back in his chair swirling his wine, his ethereal glow refusing to fade, “you would not believe what happened today.”

 

Gabriel spread some cheese on a cracker with a golden knife. “Do tell.”

 

Adrien took a sip of his wine. “It was the first day of class and before I could even get to the classroom this girl tried to knock me down and almost wrinkled my best dress shirt!"

 

Gabriel nearly dropped the golden knife in shock, his eyes wide. “No!” he said unbelievingly.

 

Adrien nodded, his golden hair brushing his forehead, if you listened closely you could almost hear angels chorusing in appreciation. “Oh, but it gets worse! I, being ever the gentlemen, keep her from tumbling to the floor and what does she do in return? She gropes me!”

 

The cheese long forgotten, Gabriel puts his hand on his chest, absolutely horrified. “This girl has no respect for fashion or personal boundaries! I will have her arrested for destruction of property and harassment!” Adrien hums in agreement. “Tell me, my poor abused son, what is this girl’s name?”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

 

No, no, no! This was all wrong!

 She couldn’t go to jail, she’s too young! She still has so much to live for!

 

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

 

“NOT GUILTY!” Marinette yells as she slams her hands on the desk top. She blinks for a couple seconds as reality comes back to her. She’s in her physics class and Professor ~~Hot Stuff~~ Agreste is shooting her a concerned and slightly amused look.

 Marinette shrinks down in her seat in embarrassment as she notices the whole class staring at her. Can she please die now?

 

“Well, that’s good to hear I suppose?” remarks Professor Agreste, with a teasing yet friendly grin. “I will mark you down as present for class and also not guilty”.

Marinette’s face burns as she hears the snickers of her classmates.

 

Professor Agreste hushes the giggling students, offering Marinette a sympathetic smile. “I do appreciate the enthusiasm, though maybe keep it a little quieter next time?”

 Marinette nods, hoping a black hole would appear underneath her desk and suck her into oblivion. Anything had to be better than this.

 

Professor Agreste continues to call roll, as if Marinette’s outburst never happened. She stays in her slouched position, her bottom almost sliding off the seat. Can’t her overactive imagination chill for one freaking second? She’s embarrassed herself twice in front of this ~~hot piece of ass~~ man and she’s only known him for like what, 10 minutes? She was acting like an awkward 15 year old all over again. She’s 23 for heaven’s sake!

 She sneaks a glance at her professor looking sharp in a deep green dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black tie and matching slacks. A heat begins to bubble in the pit of her stomach, how can you possibly act normal in the presence of someone _that_ attractive? Learning physics suddenly became a much more daunting task than before.

 Once the final name was called Professor Agreste leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. “So, anyone want to tell me why this is an important class?”

 

After a few moments of silence a boy in the front row meekly raised his hand. “Because we need it to graduate?”

 

Professor Agreste chuckles, Marinette tries to ignore the shiver that runs down her spine. “Ah well you’re not exactly wrong, but that’s not the answer I’m really looking for. Anyone else?”

 His piercing green eyes sweep over the classroom as the silence permeates. Several students shuffle awkwardly in their seats. Most of them seem to be freshman Marinette assumes, since they look so young. They probably aren’t very comfortable in a University setting quite yet. Not that she’s one to talk, with her ass half off her seat and trying to avoid eye contact with the blond adonis that is her professor.

 

Of course she fails, and those green jewels lock on to her and for the life of her she can’t turn away.

 

_Aw hell._

 

Marinette squirms in her seat. Is he going to say anything or just stare at her until she oozes into a puddle? The heat in her stomach is starting to become uncomfortable.

 “Miss Dupain-Cheng” she flinches as Professor Agreste addresses her. “Do you have anything to add?” She feels her face flush as he refuses to break their little staring contest. Is he doing this on purpose? Come on, hasn’t she had enough attention for one day?

 

Marinette scoots up in her seat and shrugs her shoulders. She clears her throat, praying to any god that was listening that actual words would come out of her mouth. “A-ah, um. No.”  Okay, so those could barely be considered “words” but she would take whatever little victory she could get today.

 Professor Agreste frowned slightly in response and his eyes lost their spark for a moment. He seemed…disappointed? What? Oh no, this was even worse than his teasing face! Marinette desperately tried to think of something, anything to say to get that awful expression off his glorious face. He was looking at her like he just witnessed her punch a bag full of kittens!

 She was probably making a terribly scrunched up face, because she could have sworn she saw the corner of his lip twitch. A small flutter tickled in her chest. Everyone always told her that she made some of the most interesting facial expressions.

 

Professor Agreste let the disappointment slide off his face as he sighed. “Alright, I’ll cut you all some slack since it’s the first day of class. Guess the gravity of the topic was a little too heavy, huh?”

 Marinette’s eyes narrowed at Professor Agreste’s expression of absolute glee. Did he just make a physics pun? None of the other students made a sound. Good, she thought, no one encourage him.

 

“Though I suppose” Professor Agreste lets his gaze wander over to Marinette _again_ , “some of you might know more about gravity than you let on.”

 

Marinette bristled. _He did NOT just do that._  

 

A beat passed and he _winks_ at her.

 

He was making fun of her for almost falling on her ass earlier! Marinette grips the edge of her desk in frustration. Oh she didn’t know whether she wanted to make out with his pretty face or pound her fist into it! Though, she would most definitely get arrested for beating the shit out of her professor.

 The slap of Professor Agreste’s hands startled a few students who hadn’t been paying attention. “So, the reason this class is important is because physics is all around us, and is actually happening right now!” He starts pacing around the front of the classroom.

 

“Every move we make has an equal and opposite reaction! There is always a force pushing back on us. Even all of you sitting in your desks right now, are feeling the effect of gravity! Isn’t it important to understand the basics of certain phenomenon that are always happening and affecting us?” A few students nod in agreement.

 

He stops in the center of the room and places his hands on his hips. “Now I know this is an intro level general education course, I don’t expect any of you to be quantum physicists. I do, however, expect you to study hard and to understand the material we’re going to cover during the semester. Come to class, read the material beforehand, and do the problems assigned for homework and you’ll do fine. I also have office hours where I’d be more than happy to help.”

 He picks up a stack of sheets from his desk and begins passing them out to the class. “Here’s the syllabus, please read it over before next class! There is also a practice test in the book I want you all to take, the pages are listed in the syllabus. Don’t worry it’s nothing difficult, it’s just going to gauge where you are and what you might need to work on before we delve into the good stuff. Any questions?”

 All that could be heard is the rustling of papers as the students continue to pass along the syllabus packet.

 “Okay kids, I’ll see you next class then. Enjoy all your other classes!” he says joyfully and starts packing what little is on his desk.  

 

 

Marinette shoves her syllabus into her bag and bolts out the classroom door before anyone even has the chance to blink. She needed to get out of this building _now._ Some fresh air would hopefully ease the discomfort in her stomach.

 A sigh of relief passes her lips as she opens the doors to the outside world.

 Her relief doesn’t last long when she notices rain pouring like sheets over the campus. Marinette slumps in defeat. Could this day get any worse?  She didn’t particularly care if she got wet, but her bag containing her phone and sketchbook were too precious to get soaked. Guess she’ll just have to wait for the rain to pass, or at least slow down. She shuffles her feet and huddles further back underneath the tiny terrace.

 A few students pass by her and she wishes them luck as they brave the down pour. She tenses when she notices a presence beside her. When she peers up she’s met with those gorgeous green eyes she’s got lost in way too many times today. She squeaks and jumps in surprise. Professor Agreste chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. Everything he does is so endearing and she tries not to melt onto the floor because of it.

 

“Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” He looks away and stuffs one hand in his pocket while the other grips the handle of his umbrella. “Listen, I hope I wasn’t too harsh on you in class. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 He sounded so earnest she couldn’t help but let any prior frustration fade away. “It’s okay” she mumbles and stares at her shoes.

 “I recognized your name” he says casually. Marinette’s eyes widen in shock, her head whips in his direction.

 “Oh man, that probably sounded really creepy” he laughs and scratches the back of his head. “I just meant that I still talk to some of the models from my Father’s company and stuff. Since I worked there for such a long time, you know? They’ve mentioned you a few times. Nothing bad I promise!” he assures her after she turns a little pale.

 A playful smirk cuts into his cheek. “They have a lot of stories about the little spitfire that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” His smirk widens when he sees her go from pale white to absolutely flushed.

 He laughs briefly before opening his umbrella and offering it to her.

 Her mouth opens in shock and she stands there dumbfounded. He moves the umbrella closer to her.

 “Please, take it.” He gestures to across the street “My car is right over there, believe me I’ll be fine.”

 Marinette hesitantly reaches out and eventually takes the umbrella out of his grip, trying to stifle the gasp when she feels the spark that shoots down her arm when their fingers brush. She holds the umbrella and blinks at him.

 

Professor Agreste laughs and pats her shoulder. “I look forward to seeing you next class, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He leaves the dry sanctuary of the terrace into the downpour and jogs toward his car. Marinette’s jaw still hasn’t closed and she hears the thump of her bag hitting the ground after sliding off her arm.

 

 

_There is no way in hell she’s going to survive this semester_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette is having it pretty rough, but don't worry Professor Hott Stuff (more like Professor Dork) will suffer soon enough. 
> 
> I had physics in highschool and took astronomy one semester during my freshman year at college, so needless to say I'm no physics expert. I'll do my best to research and make sure Professor Dork doesn't sound too stupid, but let me know if I screw up or whatever. I'm trying not to take this fic TOO seriously, but if there's an obvious dumb move on my part, feel free to politely correct me. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> <3 Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this abomination? Should I add to the flames or smother them while I have the chance?
> 
> Let me know if you wanna stay in hell with me (I heard the suffering is great this time of year).
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
